Der Schlüssel zum Erfolg
by Faris-Eirin
Summary: *KOMPLETT * auch in Hogwarts wird Weihnachten gefeiert - Hermione Granger, die neue Bibliothekarin, bekommt ein Geschenk, von dem sie jedoch noch nicht weiss, ob sie sich darüber freuen soll. Ihr Tischnachbar aber freut sich mit Sicherheit... SS/HG
1. ein passendes Geschenk

Disclaimer – alle bekannten Figuren in dieser Story gehören ausnahmslos J.K. Rowling... ich spiele nur ein wenig mit ihnen (und wenn ich fertig bin, lege ich sie wieder zurück in die Kiste. Versprochen).

**-+- Der Schlüssel zum Erfolg -+-**

Teil 1 – ein passendes Geschenk

Hermione Granger, Hogwarts-Absolventin mit Auszeichnung und seit knapp einem halben Jahr diplomierte Bibliothekarin und Bücherkundlerin, lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte sich zu Tode erschöpft, obwohl schon seit 1 Woche Weihnachtsferien waren. Hätte sie gewusst, wie viel Arbeit mit der Annahme der Bibliothekars-Stelle in Hogwarts verbunden war, hätte sie Dumbledores Angebot vielleicht nicht akzeptiert.

'Hättest du doch.', gab Hermiones innere Stimme unaufgefordert auf die nicht gestellte Frage Antwort.

Ja es stimmte. Sie hätte alles akzeptiert und alles getan, nur um wieder nach Hogwarts zurück kehren zu können. Es war in ihren sieben Schuljahren, die sie hier verbracht hatte, mehr als ein Zuhause für sie geworden: Sie war ein Teil von Hogwarts geworden, genauso wie Hogwarts ein Teil von ihr wurde, und als sie die Schule nach ihrem Abschluss hatte verlassen müssen, war es, als hätte man ihr ein Körperglied amputiert. Ihr Herz begann augenblicklich wieder schneller zu schlagen, als sie an Dumbledores Brief vor 6 Monaten dachte, in dem er ihr die Stelle als Bibliothekarin angeboten hatte, nachdem Madame Pince sich entschieden hatte, die Schule endgültig zu verlassen und sich nur noch um ihren bettlägerigen Mann zu kümmern. Des einen Freud, des andren Leid.

Nach sechs Jahren intensiver Aus- und Weiterbildung an der Berkeley Universität war Hermione Granger endlich wieder nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt. Am gleichen Tage ihrer Ankunft hatte sie ihr neues Reich in Beschlag genommen, ihr Refugium, ihren persönlichen Garten Eden. Sie schritt stolz die langen, beinahe endlosen Korridore zwischen den Bücherregalen ab und liess ihre Gedanken zurück zu ihrer Schulzeit wandern. Es war verrückt, doch sogar mit geschlossenen Augen fand sie sich ohne Probleme in dem grossen, überfüllten Raum zurecht. Sie wusste ohne nachdenken zu müssen, wo welche Bücher zu allen erdenklichen Sachgebieten zu finden waren, welche davon am informationsreichsten und welche eher trivialer Natur waren.

Madame Pince hatte die Bibliothek in einem nicht zu bemängelndem Zustand hinterlassen, doch nichts desto trotz hatte sich Hermione sogleich an die Arbeit gemacht: Die langen Bücherlisten wurden geprüft und überarbeitet, die vorhandenen Bücher durchgesehen und teilweise zur Reparatur verschickt, sowie neue Werke und Schriften 'en masse' bestellt. Ihre Arbeit war wie ein Fass ohne Boden, musste Hermione schnell erkennen, und auch jetzt noch, Ende Dezember, war sie mit Nachbestellen, Katalogisieren und Einreihen beschäftigt.

Sie seufzte schwer, die Augen immer noch geschlossen, und hob ihre Tasse schwarzen Kaffees auf, um dessen Duft einzuatmen. Heute würde sie die Arbeit mal für einen Tag lang ruhen lassen, denn heute war schliesslich Weihnachten... oder zumindest würde sie am Nachmittag frei nehmen... oder... noch einmal seufzte sie, genau wissend, dass sie höchst wahrscheinlich trotzdem den ganzen Tag arbeiten würde, bis Twinkey, die kleine Hauselfe, sie an das Nachtessen erinnerte.

Sie war im Grunde genommen rundum zufrieden mit ihrem Leben, ihrer Arbeit als Bibliothekarin und ihrer Umgebung. Eigentlich. Abgesehen von einigen kleinen Details: 

1. Der Job liess ihr so wenig Freizeit, dass sie seit Wochen, wenn nicht gar Monaten, nicht mehr bei Tageslicht draussen gewesen war. Sie stand vor Tagesanbruch auf und kroch abends wieder ins Bett, wenn längst der Mond hoch am Himmel stand.

2. Dadurch, dass ihr so wenig Freizeit blieb, hatte sie ihre Freunde schon seit längerem nicht mehr gesehen und nur via Floh-Netzwerk oder Eulenpost mit ihnen gesprochen oder von ihnen gehört.

3. Keine Freizeit hiess auch keinen festen Freund... was wiederum hiess: KEINEN SEX. Wie frustrierend.

4. Als erschwerende Tatsache einen Freund gemäss Punkt 3 zu finden, kam Punkt 1. Sie hatte einfach keine Zeit und Energie, sich ins Nachtleben von Hogsmeade oder Diagon Alley zu stürzen, um jemand passendes zu finden.

5. Als weitere, noch gewichtigere Tatsache kam zu Punkt 3 und 4 hinzu, dass es hier in Hogwarts einfach keine Auswahl an passenden Männern für sie gab. Ausser einem. – Nein, darüber wollte sie erst gar nicht nachdenken -

6. Diese kleinen, unfähigen Bälger (genannt Schüler), welche ihr sorgfältig konzipiertes und ausgeklügeltes Archivierungs- und Ablagesystem jeden Tag aufs neue durcheinander brachten, indem sie die ausgeliehen Bücher achtlos in irgendeine Lücke zurück stellten. Nicht zu erwähnen diejenigen, welche die Bücher in einem so schlechten Zustand zurück brachten, als hätte eine Horde Pixies eine Woche damit Weitwurf geübt.

7. Wurde 'kein Sex' schon erwähnt?

8. Ihr Tischnachbar (siehe Punkt 5 – aber darüber wollte sie nicht nachdenken). Ein höchst irritierendes und ärgerliches, männliches Exemplar der Spezies Mensch. Zusammen mit Madame Pinces Arbeit und Bibliothek hatte sie nicht nur deren private Räume übernommen, sondern auch die übrigen Lücken ausgefüllt, die sie hinterliess – sprich; ihren Sitzplatz am Lehrertisch. Und der Tischnachbar zu ihrer Linken war niemand anderes als Professor Severus Snape. Manche Schüler munkelten, dass er ein Vampir war oder sonst ein grausiges Wesen aus der Mythologie, doch diese Ansicht teilte Hermione Granger nicht. Sie hatte zumindest noch nie von einem Kaffee-süchtigen Vampir gehört. Nicht zu verleugnen war jedoch seine zumeist überaus schlechte Laune seit... seit sie hier begonnen hatte zu arbeiten. Oder genauer genommen, seit sie ihn kannte. Nur manchmal, da... nicht darüber nachdenken!

Angesichts dieser Liste, die sie noch beliebig hätte fortsetzen können, wunderte sich Hermione, ob ihr Leben wirklich so zufrieden stellend war, wie sie es immer behauptete. Noch einmal seufzte sie und liess den Kaffeeduft ihre Sinne streicheln. Weihnachten würde sie sich deshalb nicht verderben lassen, auch wenn sie die dieses Jahr nicht mit ihren Eltern verbringen konnte, welche die Feiertage auf Mauritius begingen.

'Nur nicht daran denken, am Strand zu liegen und sich von der Sonne braten zu lassen. Nur nicht daran denken, wie schön es wäre, ein paar Tage ruhig und ungestört, fernab von Kälte und Schneestürmen, in der wärmeren Gefilden zu verbringen und exotische Cocktails zu schlürfen.', rezitierte sie.

"Glauben Sie nicht, Miss Granger, dass der Kaffee seine Wirkung besser entfalten könnte, wenn Sie ihn trinken würden anstatt nur daran zu riechen?", riss eine bekannte Stimme voller Ironie sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Verärgert öffnete sie ihre Augen und funkelte Severus Snape über den Rand ihrer Tasse an. So 'gut' gelaunt (wenn diese Bezeichnung für ihn überhaupt Gültigkeit hatte) wie er war, nahm sie an, dass er bereits seine morgendliche Ration Kaffee in seinem Quartier zu sich genommen hatte.

'Nicht heute, bitte nicht. Nicht an Weihnachten! Geh weg! Lass mich in Ruhe!', hätte sie ihn am Liebsten angeschrieen und ihm den Kaffee ins Gesicht geschüttet, nur um sein hämisches Grinsen von seinem Gesicht zu wischen, doch sie liess es sich nicht anmerken. Statt dessen erwiderte sie, so höflich wie es gerade möglich war: "Ihnen auch einen guten Morgen, Professor Snape. Und frohe Weihnachten."

Snapes Antwort ob ihrer Nicht-Reaktion auf seine Worte war ein unverständliches Gemurmel, und er presste seine Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen, als er sich ohne sie weiter anzublicken hinsetzte. "Weihnachten!", schnaubte er und setzte sich daran, das Brötchen auf seinem Teller mit mehr Gewalt als nötig aufzuschlitzen.

Nachdem Hermione ihre aufgeriebenen Nerven mit einigen Schlücken aus ihrer Tasse beruhigt hatte, begann sie zu überlegen, wie sie das vorhin durch sie kurzerhand gekappte Gespräch mit Snape wieder aufnehmen konnte. Sosehr sie ihn auch oftmals verabscheute, so genoss sie das freundlich-sardonische Geplänkel mit ihm trotzdem. Wenn sie mit ihm eine verbale Diskussion ausfocht, konnte sie sich wenigstens so geben, wie sie war. Manchmal siegte er und liess sie verstummen, manchmal gewann sie und er anerkannte ihren Sieg mit einem kaum merklichen Kopfnicken. Snape war ein guter Lehrer in dieser Hinsicht.

Unauffällig beobachtete sie ihn, als er seinem Brötchen eine Gnadenfrist gewährte und statt dessen zur Kaffee-Tasse griff. Lange, feingliedrige Finger schlossen sich um das dunkelgrün glasierte Steingut, und Snape schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Langsam führte er die Tasse zu seinen Lippen, und bevor er einen Schluck daraus nahm, atmete er ebenfalls den angenehmen Duft des Inhaltes ein.

Dies hätte eigentlich das Stichwort für Hermione sein müssen, ihm seinen Kommentar von vorhin heim zu zahlen, doch im Moment war sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt, das Bild, welches er bot, in sich aufzunehmen und zu verarbeiten: Snapes Lippen, beinahe sinnlich anmutend, die sich langsam auf den Rand der Tasse legten, die Augen, die sich erneut schlossen und seine Kehle, die sich bei jedem Schluck bewegte. Dann, als sich seine Augen wieder öffneten - für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde - dieser wohlige, zufriedene Ausdruck darin zu erkennen, der auch sie jedes Mal durchflutete, wenn sie Kaffee trank.

Sie schaute irritiert weg. Wo waren diese Gedanken plötzlich her gekommen? Sinnlich und Snape in einem Satz zu denken? Vielleicht hatte sie heute Morgen noch nicht genug Kaffee getrunken. Definitiv. Oder der Mangel eines Mannes in ihrem Bett machte ihr doch mehr zu schaffen, als sie gedacht hatte.

Das Gekreische der Eulen, welche die Weihnachtsgeschenke von Verwandten und Freunden fernab von Hogwarts an die hier gebliebenen Schüler und Lehrer auslieferten, unterbrach ihre Gedankengänge – worüber sie nicht unbedingt unglücklich war. Sie hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass noch mehr Präsente kommen könnten, abgesehen von denen ihrer Kollegen und einigen Schülern, welche immer noch ungeöffnet in ihrem Quartier lagen.

Einer besonders tief fliegender Eule wich sie geschickt zur Seite aus, als diese auf sie zugesteuert kam. Es war Errol, und mit seiner berühmt berüchtigten Treffsicherheit landete das unförmige Paket genau auf ihrem mit Honig beschmierten Brot. Es war unverkennbar eines mit mehreren Geschenken der Weasley-Familie darin, und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen legte sie es zur Seite, nachdem sie es sauber gewischt hatte.

Immer mehr Eulen durchflogen die Halle, und aus einem Geschenk für Hermione wurden zwei, dann drei, dann acht. Auch Snape wurde nicht verschont, bemerkte sie, als sie einen kurzen Blick in seine Richtung warf. Drei Päckchen plus zwei Briefumschläge.

"Und ich habe immer gedacht, Sie hätten Weihnachten für sich abgesagt.", neckte sie ihn, erhielt jedoch bis auf ein Schnauben keine Antwort.

Hermione zuckte mit den Schulter und begann, ihre Geschenke zu öffnen. Von Ron erhielt sie, wie immer, Schokoladenfrösche, Bertie Bott's Bohnen und die neuste Erfindung von den Weasley-Zwillingen, welche sie jedoch nicht hier am Tisch testen wollte. Von Mrs. Weasley bekam sie, auch wie immer, einen dunkelroten Strickpullover, zusammen mit einer liebenswürdigen Karte. Beim dritten Geschenk stutzte sie, las die dazugehörige Karte, legte es dann vorsichtshalber zur Seite und nahm das vierte zur Hand.

Als alle Geschenke ausgepackt waren, suchte sie sich das dritte unter dem Stapel zerrissenen Packpapiers wieder hervor. Vorsichtig tastete sie es ab, schüttelte es leicht (*klongtock*) und runzelte die Stirn. Was konnte es nur sein? Erneut las sie die Karte und allmählich ahnte sie schreckliches. Sollte sie es wirklich _hier_ auspacken?

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte sie erkennen, dass Snape seine Geschenke bereits ausgepackt hatte und nur noch den letzten Umschlag in den Händen hielt. Er hatte ihn geöffnet und fasste hinein, doch konnte sie nicht erkennen, was er kurz heraus genommen hatte und gleich darauf wieder hinein fallen liess. Nun hielt er ein kleines Kärtchen in der Hand, welches er mit einem etwas verwirrten Gesichtausdruck las:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Verehrter Professor Snape_

_Wir wünschen Ihnen frohe Weihnachten und ein gutes, neues Jahr._

_Sie kennen uns nicht und mögen sich vielleicht über dieses kleine Geschenk wundern, doch hoffen wir, dass Sie schnell genug den Verwendungszweck herausfinden werden..._

_gez.  
Rachel & Isi_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohne dass Hermione einen Blick auf das Geschriebene hatte erhaschen können, steckte er die Karte wieder zurück und legte den Umschlag zur Seite. Dann schaute er hoch zur reduzierten Schülerschar, zu den übrigen Personen am Lehrertisch und schliesslich auf Hermiones Hände mit dem Geschenk.

Sie wusste genau, dass wenn sie es jetzt nicht auspackte, Snape dies gegen sie verwenden und sie damit aufziehen würde. Unmerklich strafften sich ihre Schultern, und sie begann, das Stoffband mit der Karte vom Paket zu lösen und dieses zur Seite zu legen. Dann löste sie geschickt die Klebstreifen, welche das blaue Papier mit den roten Herzen an Ort und Stelle hielten, und schälte eine Schachtel heraus. Es war unverkennbar Muggle-Papier - denn sonst hätten die Herzchen womöglich noch irgendwelchen Unsinn miteinander angestellt - worüber Hermione nicht undankbar war.

Der Aufmerksamkeit ihres Tischnachbarn vollkommen bewusst, öffnete sie die Schachtel langsam und linste hinein. So langsam wie Hermione sie geöffnet hatte, so schnell schloss sie sie auch wieder und begrub sie hastig unter dem Geschenkpapier vor sich. Ein verdächtiges *klongtock* ertönte dabei aus der harmlos aussehenden Schachtel. Augenblicklich überzog eine deutlich sichtbare Röte ihr Gesicht, und ihre Ohren glühten. Sich nichts anmerken lassen wollend, griff sie zu ihrer Tasse, wurde jedoch von Snape unterbrochen.

"Was kann sich denn in dieser unscheinbaren Schachtel befinden, dass es unserer Miss Granger die Schamesröte ins Gesicht treibt?", fragte er sie leise und pflückte die dazugehörige Karte vom Tisch. Unfähig sich zu bewegen, beobachtete Hermione ihn, wie er die Karte öffnete und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu ihr blickte, bevor er zu lesen begann:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liebe Hermione 

_Wir wünschen Dir frohe Weihnachten und ein gutes, neues Jahr._

_Es tut uns jedes Mal leid zu lesen, was das Nicht-Vorhanden-Sein Deines Sex-Lebens anbelangt, und so haben wir uns nach langem Überlegen für das beiliegende Geschenk entschieden. Kopf hoch! Es muss doch wenigstens EINEN Mann bei Dir an der Schule geben, der würdig ist, sie zu tragen – oder wie auch immer Deine Präferenzen aussehen... __Go for it!_

_Liebe Grüsse  
Rachel & Isi_

_P.S.: Und vergiss nicht, uns anschliessend davon zu erzählen!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er die Karte wieder schloss und akkurat neben ihren Teller zurück legte. Seine nächsten Handgriffe waren so präzise und zielsicher, dass Hermione seine Absicht zu spät erkannte und keine Chance hatte, sie abzuwehren. Triumphierend hielt er die Schachtel in seinen Händen.

"Wollen wir doch einmal sehen...", begann er und hob langsam den Deckel an.

"Geben Sie das augenblicklich zurück!", zischte Hermione, jedoch ohne Erfolg, Snapes Bewegung stockte nicht einmal. Erneut flammte Röte in ihrem Gesicht auf, und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ihn nicht aus den Augen lassend.

Er lachte nicht, als er den Inhalt der Schachtel erblickte, doch sie konnte seine Mundwinkel verdächtig zucken sehen. Unbehaglich rutschte sie auf dem Stuhl hin und her. Das gefiel ihr nicht. Nicht wirklich, zumindest.

Ohne Kommentar schloss er die Schachtel wieder, lehnte sich zu Hermione herüber und flüsterte ihr amüsiert ins Ohr: "Handschellen, Miss Granger? Wirklich schon _so_ verzweifelt?... Und wer wird der Auserwählte sein?"

Ihr Kopf drehte sich ruckartig zu ihm, und sie schlug mit ihrem Wangenknochen gegen seine Nase. Blitzartig schoss ihre Hand nach vorne und riss im die Schachtel aus der Hand, aus der wiederum ein *klongtock* ertönte, als der Inhalt durcheinander geschüttelt wurde.

"Das", begann sie empört und trotzig, "werden garantiert NICHT Sie sein! _So_ verzweifelt kann ich gar nicht werden – da nehm' ich mir vorher Professor Flitwick ins Bett!"

Wütend stand sie auf, sammelte die ausgepackten Geschenke ein und stampfte davon. Snape sah immer noch zur Türe, als diese schon längst wieder geschlossen war. Ein kurzes Lächeln flackerte über seine Lippen, bevor er sich wieder seinem Frühstück zuwendete.

'Das werden wir ja sehen.', entschied er leise, nippte an seinem Kaffee und dachte daran, dass sich in der Schachtel _nur_ Handschellen befunden hatten. Dann wanderten seine Gedanken zum kleinen Schlüssel, welcher sich im Couvert neben ihm auf dem Tisch befand.

***

~~~ Ende Teil 1 ~~~

-- dieses Kapitel wurde Ihnen präsentiert von _Nescafé --_

TBC...

P.S.1: An dieser Stelle, danke herzlichst an Rachel und Isi für die handfeste "Inspiration"... *gg* - ich hab' euch ja gewarnt! *knuddel*

P.S.2: Keine Bange, die Story wird ihrem Rating (irgendwann, hoffe ich) gerecht werden. Es ist gut möglich, dass die Geschichte den Rahmen sprengt, was bei ff.net gestattet ist... in dem Falle jedoch werde ich den Link hier angeben. :-)) 


	2. planen, vorbereiten, zuschlagen

Disclaimer – siehe Teil 1****

Teil 2 – planen, vorbereiten... zuschlagen

Hermione sass in der Bibliothek über einer Bücherliste gebeugt und las denselben Abschnitt zum fünften Mal. Mit einem Seufzer liess sie sich schliesslich zurück fallen und rieb sich das Gesicht. Keine Chance. Sosehr sie sich auch bemühte, es gelang ihr einfach nicht, sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Abwesend griff sie zu ihrer Tasse und nahm einen grosszügigen Schluck erkalteten Tees, während sie aus dem Fenster starrte, obwohl dort nichts zu sehen war.

Ein eisiger Wind heulte um die Ecken und Kanten von Hogwarts, liess die Fensterrahmen ächzen und stöhnen und suchte sich durch jede noch so erdenklich kleine Ritze Einlass in die Wärme. Schneeverwehungen setzten sich auf allen möglichen und unmöglichen Flächen fest und hie und da zierten Eisblumen die Scheiben der Bibliothek. Es war der bisher schlimmste Schneesturm in diesem Winter, und Gewächshaus Nummer drei und vier waren ihm bereits durch vom Dach des Hufflepuff-Turmes herab fallende Schneemassen zum Opfer gefallen.

Von alledem bekam Hermione nicht allzu viel mit. In ihrem Refugium war es warm und ruhig, abgesehen vom gelegentlichen Knistern des Feuers oder dem Scheppern der Fenster – und ausserdem war sie mit ihren Gedanken mittlerweile meilenweit weg.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, welcher Teil dieses vermaledeiten Tages ihre innere Aufruhr entfacht hatte, die gleich dem draussen tobenden Sturm ihr inneres Gleichgewicht durcheinander wirbelte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie damit umgehen, was und wie sie sich fühlen sollte.

War das Geschenk der eigentliche Auslöser dieser nicht enden wollenden Gedankenkette gewesen? Waren es Snapes Handlungen und seine präzise kalkulierten Worte gewesen? Oder ihre in verletztem Stolz und Scham überhastet ausgesprochenen Worte? Oder dass sie den Tag seit dem Vorfall beim Frühstück in der Bibliothek verbrachte? Sich dort versteckte, um genauer zu sein?

Sollte sie wütend auf Rachel und Isi, ihre zwei liebgewonnen Freunde aus Berlin, sein, ihr so ein Geschenk zu senden? Sollte sie ihnen danken, dass sie wie immer den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatten (oder den Finger in ihre offene Wunde gelegt hatten – je nachdem, aus welchem Blickwinkel man das Ganze betrachtete)? Sollte sie sich über diese 'Inspiration' freuen und deren Vorschlag in die Tat umsetzen? Sollte sie darüber lachen und es als Scherz abtun?

Frustriert schüttelte sie den Kopf. Was nur? Schliesslich entschied sie sich für das Lachen, doch es war ein ernstes, beinahe kalkulierendes Lachen – weit entfernt vom Lachen über einen gelungenen Scherz. Es war Zeit, Prioritäten zu setzen, und so legte Hermione ihre Schreibfeder entschieden zur Seite, schloss das Tintenfass neben ihr und schob die Bücherliste von sich weg.

Doch weiter kam sie nicht mit Prioritäten setzen, denn in leises Trippeln kündigte einen Besucher an – der erste an diesem Tag.

"Miss Granger?", erklang eine hohe, piepsende Stimme.

Hermione blickte vom Fenster weg zu ihrem Besucher; eine kleine, in ein Küchentuch eingewickelte Hauselfe.

"Tippsy?", begann Hermione verwirrt, als sie nicht das Gesicht der Elfe erblickte, welche sie sonst ans Essen erinnerte, "Wo ist Twinkey?"

"Twinkey ist _unten_", flüsterte Tippsy leise, "um Professor Snape zu erinnern, Miss."

"Aber das macht doch Dobby normalerweise."

"Dobby hat seinen freien Tag, Miss.", erklärte die Hauselfe mit hörbarer Geringschätzung. "Tippsy wollte Miss Granger daran erinnern, dass das Abendessen in 10 Minuten beginnt."

"Das _Abendessen_?", fragte Hermione überrascht, "Ist es denn nicht erst Mittag?"

Die Hauselfe schüttelte den Kopf, und erwiderte: "Nein, Miss, es ist zwanzig nach sieben." Ein freundliches Lächeln blitzte im Gesicht des kleinen Geschöpfes auf, bevor es mit denselben kleinen Schritten zur Hauselfen-Türe tapste und durch diese verschwand.

Überrascht blickte Hermione nach draussen. Es war stockdunkel – aber das war schon so, seit der Sturm am Morgen begonnen hatte. Sie hatte die Zeit vollkommen vergessen, während sie ihren Gedanken nachgehangen hatte anstatt zu arbeiten, und mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln stand sie auf. Liesse sie das Abendessen an Weihnachten ausfallen, würde dies nur zu unnötigen Diskussionen führen. Irgendwann musste sie Snape ja gegenüber treten – und dies lieber früher als später, wenn es nur umso schwerer sein würde.

***

Vergessen lag das Buch auf Snapes Schoss, während er in die Flammen seiner Feuerstelle starrte und mit der Zunge über den Rand des Weinglases in seiner rechten Hand fuhr. Handschellen? Hatte sie wirklich Handschellen als Weihnachtsgeschenk bekommen?

Mit der Linken hob er den Schlüssel vom Beistelltisch auf und wog ihn in der Hand. Handschellen?

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, so stand er eigentlich nicht auf so etwas. Nicht wirklich... und doch liess der Gedanke daran ihn lächeln. Zugegeben, es hatte seinen ganz besonderen Reiz – vor allem da es Miss Hermione Granger betraf, den kleinen Bücherwurm mit den Rehaugen und dem buschigen Haar, welche sechs Jahre nach ihrem Abschluss wieder nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt war.

Die Jahre an der Universität hatten sie kaum verändert: Aus einem besserwisserischem Teenager war eine besserwisserische, junge Frau geworden. Sie mochte vielleicht nicht als 'schön' im eigentlichen Sinne gelten, doch unterschied eben genau dies sie von den anderen Frauen, die auf dieser Erde wandelten. Sie war einzigartig, durch und durch.

Als er erfahren hatte, dass sie Madame Pinces Nachfolgerin werden würde, hatte Snape nur die Augen verdreht und sich von Hogwarts weg gewünscht. Musste dies wirklich sein? Nachdem er sechs Jahre lang Ruhe vom infamen Potter-Trio gehabt hatte, kehrte ein Teil davon hierher zurück.

Er hatte sie wann immer möglich gemieden, was jedoch angesichts der Tatsache, dass er während den Mahlzeiten neben ihr sass, mehr eine Illusion als Realität war. Nichts desto trotz hatte er stets darauf geachtet, den Abstand zwischen ihnen aufrecht zu erhalten, und so waren sie vermutlich – abgesehen von den Schülern - die einzigen, welche sich immer noch mit "Miss Granger" und "Professor Snape" ansprachen.

Während den letzten Monaten hatten sich dann die knappen Begrüssungen und kurz gehaltenen, unpersönlichen Tischgespräche unmerklich zu immer längeren Unterhaltungen bis hin zu ausgewachsenen Diskussionen gewandelt. Irgendwann nickten sie sich nicht mehr nur zu, wenn sie per Zufall in einem der Korridore aufeinander trafen, sondern sie blieben stehen und unterhielten sich. Eine schleichende Entwicklung, die Snape erst wahr genommen hatte, als es schon zu spät für eine Umkehr war.

Es war ein kleiner Schock für ihn gewesen, als er eines Tages feststellte, dass er sich während der Lehrersitzungen des öfteren dabei ertappen konnte, Hermione anzustarren, während er seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Überrascht setzte er sich dann jeweils aufrecht hin und versuchte, sich auf die Sitzung zu konzentrieren, während er hoffte, dass niemand sein Starren bemerkt hatte. Nein, er empfand nichts für sie, redete er sich in solchen Situationen jeweils ein – und beinahe hätte er es auch wirklich geglaubt.

Handschellen?

Die Welt steckte doch immer wieder voller Überraschungen... und ungeahnter Möglichkeiten. Sollte der Plan, welcher sich allmählich in seinem Kopf formte, wirklich aufgehen, so durfte er nicht vergessen, sich bei Rachel und Isi zu bedanken.

Er würde Hermione ein Weihnachten bescheren, von denen sie nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen auch nur zu denken gewagt hätte. "Zum Wohl, Miss Granger. Mögen diese Weihnachten auf ewig ihn Ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt werden.", prostete er dem Feuer zu und nahm einen Schluck Wein, bevor er das Glas zur Seite stellte.

"Professor Snape, Sir?", riss eine scheue Stimme ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.

"_Was_?", fragte er ungeduldig und blickte zur Seite. Eine kleine Hauselfe stand zitternd an der kleinen Türe neben dem Bücherregal und blickte ihn mit grossen Augen an. "Wer bist du?", fuhr er ungeduldig fort, "Was willst du? Und wo ist Dobby?"

"Ich bin Twinkey, Sir. Dobby hat heute seinen freien Tag, Sir... und Twinkey ist hier, Sir, um Professor Snape ans Essen zu erinnern, Sir.", erwiderte sie scheu.

Das musste ein neuer Rekord sein: 4x "Sir" zu sagen, ohne einmal dazwischen Luft holen zu müssen.

"Wenn das alles ist, dann verschwinde. Ich habe keinen Hunger. Komm wieder, wenn es Zeit fürs Abendessen ist."

"Aber es _ist_ Zeit fürs Abendessen, Sir. Es ist jetzt genau zwanzig nach sieben, Sir.", erklärte Twinkey.

Snape stöhnte auf. Hatte er etwa den ganzen Tag hier im Sessel verbracht? Anscheinend, denn ohne es zu merken hatte er scheinbar eine ganze Flasche 'Chateau Margaux' getrunken. Mit einem Wink gab er der Hauselfe zu verstehen, dass er zum Essen kommen würde und schaute ihr zu, wie sie durch die kleine Türe wieder verschwand.

Auf in den Kampf.

***

Hermione hätte am Liebsten auf der Stelle kehrt gemacht, als sie sah, dass Snape anwesend war, doch eine überaus aufgebrachte Madame Sprout hatte sie bereits entdeckt und in Beschlag genommen. Die rundliche Kräuterhexe, knapp einen Kopf kleiner als Hermione, beschrieb ihr bis ins kleinste Detail den Vorfall mit Gewächshaus Nummer drei und vier, die daraus entstandenen Schäden und den Zustand des übrigen Gartens, so dass sie keine Möglichkeit sah, sich davon zu stehlen. Madame Sprout schwatze immer noch, als ihre Zuhörerin sich von ihr abgewandt und hingesetzt hatte, und die kleine Hexe selbst bereits auf dem Weg zu ihrem eigenen Platz neben Dumbledore war.

Snape wartete geduldig, bis das Essen vor ihnen erschien, bevor er sie ansprach: "Miss Granger, ich..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn sie drehte sich provokativ von ihm weg und begann ein Gespräch mit Professor Vector. Nicht nur einmal: Nein - jedes Mal, wenn Snape etwas zu ihr sagte, wandte sie sich von ihm ab und bemühte sich, ihn zu ignorieren. Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten, hatte er ja nichts anderes von ihr erwartet.

Kaum war das Abendessen beendet, stand Hermione so rasch als möglich auf und verliess den Saal, ohne den Tischnachbar zu ihrer Linken eines Blickes zu würdigen.

'Phase I erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Zehn Minuten Vorsprung sollten reichen...'

Nach exakt zehn Minuten stand er ebenfalls auf, verabschiedete sich von den übrigen Anwesenden und schritt gemächlich aus dem Saal. Die Treppe hoch und an der Bibliothek vorbei, blieb er an der dritten Türe links davon stehen. Phase II wurde damit in Angriff genommen.

Hermione trat gerade aus der Dusche heraus, als es an der Türe klopfte. 'Das muss Minerva sein, die zu ihrem obligaten Abendumtrunk vorbei schaut.', dachte sie und rief: "Herein, es ist offen.", während sie im Badezimmer ihre Haare frottierte. Diese Dusche hatte sie bitter nötig gehabt – wenn auch nur um ihre Gedanken sortieren zu können. Nun befand sich ihr Gemütszustand wieder im Gleichgewicht, wenn dieser auch ziemlich fragil war. Leise sang sie vor sich hin, während sie ihr Spiegelbild beobachtete.

Snape schaute sich um und bemühte sich nicht zu versuchen, einen Blick ins Badezimmer zu erhaschen, dessen Türe einladend weit offen stand. Er war noch nie in Hermiones Quartier gewesen, und so richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit statt dessen auf ihr überquellendes Bücherregal, bis der Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers ihn die Bücher vergessen liess.

Aufgetürmt lagen dort in einem Meer aus Packpapier ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er den eigentlichen Grund für sein Kommen - die kleine, unscheinbare Schachtel - ausgemacht hatte. Phase II entpuppte sich als einfacher, als er zuerst angenommen hatte. Ein flinker Handgriff, und die Schachtel mitsamt Inhalt verschwand in seiner Robentasche.

Genau rechtzeitig, denn Hermione verliess in diesem Moment das Badezimmer, die Haare in ein Handtuch gewickelt und nur mit einem Bademantel bekleidet. "Professor Snape!", rief sie überrascht.

"Miss Granger", erwiderte er und senkte leicht den Kopf, ohne dass im aber auch nur das kleinste Detail ihrer Erscheinung entging.

"Was...", begann sie, doch hielt inne, als er seine Hand hob.

"Ich wollte mich nur bei Ihnen für mein unangebrachtes Verhalten und die despektierliche Bemerkung beim Frühstück entschuldigen. Beim Abendessen schienen Sie mit Professor Vector so im Gespräch vertieft gewesen zu sein, dass ich Sie nicht unterbrechen wollte."

"Äh... nun... ja... ähm...", stotterte Hermione zur Antwort und spürte, wie sie schon zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag vor Snape rot anlief.

"Und nun will ich Sie nicht länger aufhalten. Einen schönen Abend noch, Miss Granger.", verabschiedete sich Snape nach seinem kurzen Auftritt bereits wieder, und fügte noch ein "und frohe Weihnachten" hinzu, als er die Türe bereits am schliessen war.

"Ihnen auch", sagte Hermione schliesslich mit einiger Verzögerung zur geschlossenen Türe.

'Phase II beendet.', bestätigte er sich als er auf dem Weg zu seinem eigenen Quartier war, dem Gefühl eines kantigen Gegenstandes in seiner rechten Tasche überaus bewusst.

Als erstes, kaum war er im Kerker angekommen, durchschritt er nochmals seine privaten Räume um sicher zu stellen, dass alles so war, wie er es haben wollte. Im Schlafzimmer blieb er einen Moment länger stehen und betrachtete das Bett. Die Vorhänge waren auf allen vier Seiten zurück gezogen und gaben am Kopfende den Blick auf die nackte Wand frei. Normalerweise liess er den Vorhang an diesem Teil des Bettes geschlossen, denn vor allem im Winter strahlte die steinerne Wand eine unangenehme Kühle ab.

Doch die Wand hatte einen ganz bestimmten Vorteil, der (hoffentlich) in dieser Nacht durchaus von Nutzen sein könnte: Genau in der Mitte, etwas oberhalb der Matratze, war ein faustgrosser, eiserner Ring eingelassen. Als Snape in Hogwarts angefangen hatte zu unterrichten und zum ersten Mal sein neues zu Hause in Augenschein genommen hatte, hatte er beim Anblick dieses Ringes doch ziemlich gestutzt. Mehr als einmal hatte er sich gefragt, ob Hogwarts vielleicht nicht doch früher einmal einen Folterkeller besessen hatte – wie Filch immer behauptete –, und er in eben diesem untergebracht worden war. Er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, den eisernen Gegenstand entfernen zu lassen, und hatte statt dessen einfach den Bettvorhang geschlossen gelassen. Nun kam ihm dies zu Gute. Ob er damals wohl schon geahnt hatte, wie dienlich dieser Ring ihm einmal sein könnte?

Mit seinem Quartier zufrieden, setzte er sich an den Kamin und schenkte sich ein frisches Glas Wein ein. Dann holte er die kleine Schachtel aus seiner Tasche, entnahm den Inhalt und legte sie leer auf den Beistelltisch neben sich. Hermiones Geschenk verschwand abermals in seiner Tasche. Und nun würde er warten.

Nicht lange, und es klopfte laut und heftig an seiner Tür.

Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen rief er in einem galantem Tonfall: "Herein."

Phase III hatte soeben begonnen.

~~~ Ende Teil 1 ~~~

_ _

TBC...

Frustriert? *hehe*... Ich auch :-((

Ok, ich gebe es zu: Ich habe es nicht geschafft, mein Versprechen zu halten, was das Übereinstimmen des Ratings mit diesem Kapitel betrifft... aber ich arbeite daran! Ehrlich!... Und die Chancen stehen gut! 


	3. Kostprobe gefällig? oder: wie man sich b...

Disclaimer – siehe Teil 1

*** und die Warnung gleich zu Beginn dieses Kapitels; diese Story trägt nicht umsonst ein "R"-Rating!!! ***

Teil 3 – Kostprobe gefällig? (oder: wie man sich bettet...)

Während Snape bereits die Hälfte der Strecke von Hermiones Quartier zum Kerker zurück gelegt hatte und seinem Plan in Gedanken den letzten Schliff verlieh, starrte Hermione immer noch ungläubig auf die Türe. War Snape wirklich soeben hier gewesen? Hatte er sich wirklich bei ihr entschuldigt? Für etwas, das er getan hatte? Für etwas, das er gesagt hatte? Dieses Ereignis war es zweifellos wert, in die Annalen Hogwarts einzugehen.

Ein neuerliches Klopfen holte sie zurück in die Realität. "Ja?", rief sie immer noch etwas verwirrt, und die Türe öffnete sich.

"Kind, wie siehst du denn aus?", fragte Minerva in einem belehrenden Tonfall, als sie Hermione in ihrem Bademantel erblickte, "Zieh dir etwas Vernünftiges an, bevor dich noch jemand in dieser Aufmachung sieht!"

'Ja, nicht wahr?', dachte Hermione verbittert, 'Ich werde in deinen Augen und in denen der meisten anderen hier wohl auf ewig die kleine Schülerin bleiben. Umhätschelt und umsorgt - scheinbar nicht fähig, selbst zu denken und zu handeln.'

"Mach es dir doch bequem, Minerva, ich komme gleich wieder.", erwiderte sie und ging ins Schlafzimmer ohne weiter auf McGonagalls Worte einzugehen, während ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin sich in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin setzte.

Nach kurzem Überlegen entschied Hermione sich für ein dunkelrotes Hemd und ein Paar alte Jeans. Darüber zog sie ihre Robe an, welche ihr schon so zur zweiten Haut geworden war, dass sie diese auch während der Ferien trug. Die Haare, immer noch feucht von der Dusche, liess sie sich offen über den Rücken fallen. Sie hatte nicht vor, ihr Quartier heute Abend nochmals zu verlassen, und solange sie hier blieb, sah sie keinen Nutzen darin, die Haare mittels Zauberspruch zu trocknen. In den Augen von McGonagall nun hoffentlich anständig gekleidet, betrat Hermione das Wohnzimmer wieder.

Ein vages, nicht zu deutendes Gefühl liess sie plötzlich inne halten und zur Türe zu schauen. Von dort glitt ihr Blick den Boden entlang bis zu dem Platz, wo Snape nur Minuten zuvor gestanden hatte, und wieder zur Türe – wie wenn sie erwartete, dass sein Auftritt irgendwelche sichtbaren Spuren auf dem Teppich hinterlassen hätte.

Wo _genau_ hatte er doch gleich gestanden?

Noch einmal liess sie ihren Blick von der Türe über den Boden schweifen... und plötzlich fuhr ihr ein kaltes Kribbeln den Rücken hinunter. Mit wenigen Schritten war sie beim Tisch mit den Geschenken angelangt, und als sie den gesuchten Gegenstand nicht sofort entdecken konnte, begann sie in überstürzter Hast, die Geschenke auf der einen Seite des Tisches aufzutürmen, während das Packpapier achtlos zu Boden geworfen wurde.

"Was...", begann McGonagall, doch Hermione schien sie nicht zu hören.

Als der ganze Tisch bis auf die Geschenke abgeräumt war, fluchte Hermione laut vor sich hin: "Diese falsche Schlange! Na warte, der kann was erleben!"

"Hermione?", fragte McGonagall verwirrt.

Ohne sich nochmals umzudrehen, stürmte Hermione zur Türe und rief ihrer Besucherin im Vorbeieilen zu: "Bin gleich wieder da, Minerva, bleib nur sitzen..."

Den Weg von ihrem Quartier im zweiten Stock bis hinunter zu Snapes Räumlichkeiten legte sie in Rekordzeit zurück, was jedoch nicht im Mindesten ihre Wut hatte abkühlen können. Sie gönnte sich keine Verschnaufpause, bevor sie an Snapes Türe polterte. Das freundliche "Herein" gab ihrem inneren Feuer neue Nahrung, und in einem Schwung riss sie die Türe auf.

"Was fällt Ihnen ein!", schrie sie Snape an, welcher sich ein wenig gedreht hatte um zum Eingang zu sehen, jedoch nicht aufgestanden war.

"Guten Abend, Miss Granger, was für eine angenehme Überraschung. Was führt Sie denn zu dieser späten Stunde noch zu mir?", erwiderte er höflich.

"Das wissen Sie genau!"

"Was soll ich wissen?", fragte er mit gespielt unschuldiger Miene und stand auf. "Aber bitte, nehmen Sie doch Platz. Darf ich Ihnen ein Glas Wein anbieten?"

"Nein, verdammt noch mal. Und nun her damit!"

"Womit denn, Miss Granger?", fragte Snape unschuldig.

"Das Geschenk! Geben Sie es auf der Stelle zurück!"

"Welches Geschenk?"

"_Das_ Geschenk!"

"_Welches_ Geschenk?"

"Na, eben _das_ Geschenk! Die... die... das Geschenk von meinen Freunden, Rachel und Isi!"

Snapes unmögliches Verhalten machten Hermione immer wütender, vor allem auch deshalb, weil sie sich durchaus bewusst war, dass dies vollkommen in seiner Absicht lag und er genau wusste, wovon sie sprach.

Noch einmal bot er ihr einen Sitzplatz an und zeigte auf die Flasche 'Chateau Margaux 1961', welche auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch stand. Doch ihr Blick blieb nicht bei dem Wein hängen... denn daneben lag _die_ Schachtel, mit _dem_ Geschenk darin.

Mit wenigen Schritten war sie Snape geschickt ausgewichen und zum Tisch getreten. Triumphierend hob sie die Schachtel auf mit den Worten: "_Das_ Geschenk, Professor Snape!", doch die letzte Silbe blieb ihr im Hals stecken. Die Schachtel war viel zu leicht. Ein kurzes Schütteln bestätigte ihre Vermutung.

"Wo sind _sie_?"

"Was '_sie'_?"

"Tun Sie nicht so verdammt scheinheilig... die Sie-wissen-schon-was!"

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch, als er einen Schritt auf Hermione zu trat. Ohne es sich bewusst zu werden, wich sie einen Schritt zurück. Noch einmal rückte er näher, noch einmal trat sie zurück. Snape schaute kurz an ihr vorbei über ihre Schulter, bevor er ihr wieder direkt ins Gesicht blickte, immer noch schmunzelnd... Und noch einen Schritt nach vorne... und einen zurück... beinahe wie ein Tanz durch das Zimmer.

"Angst vor dem Namen, Miss Granger, erhöht nur die Angst vor dem Objekt selbst.", flüsterte Snape, als er näher an Hermione heran rückte und das Handgelenk umklammerte, in dessen Hand sie immer noch die Schachtel wie ein Schutzschild vor sich hielt. Es bedurfte ihn nicht allzu viel Kraft, ihren Arm nach unten zu drücken, und ein leises Geräusch bestätigte ihm, dass sie die Verpackung ihres Geschenkes fallen gelassen hatte. Hermione schien dies nicht zu bemerken.

Snape kam ihr einen weiteren Schritt näher, sie wich ihm erneut aus. Es war so einfach, sie auf diese Weise zu lenken, ohne dass sie sich dessen bewusst wurde. Und wieder einen Schritt zu ihr... wieder einen Schritt von ihm weg... Wie gebannt starrte sie ihm in seine schwarzen Augen, den Abstand zwischen ihnen immer aufrecht erhaltend.

Als sie plötzlich mit den Kniekehlen gegen eine weiche Kante stiess, setzte sie sich instinktiv hin und rutschte auf ihrem Po weiter. Snape indes kam immer näher, und bald hatte Hermione sich halbwegs hingelegt und schob sich mit ihren Ellbogen und den Händen von ihm weg.

Ihre Robe lag irgendwo vergessen auf dem Boden, denn Snape hatte während ihrer Durchquerung des Raumes ihr Handgelenk losgelassen und das schwarze Kleidungsstück von ihren Schultern gestreift – unbemerkt von ihr. Hermione war nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass seine Hand sich gelöst gehabt hatte. Immer noch schaute sie ihm paralysiert in die Augen und schien darin zu ertrinken, unfähig, auch nur den kleinsten Laut von sich zu geben.

Mittlerweile lag sie in der Mitte des Bettes, und Snape kniete über ihr, seine Knie links und rechts von ihrer Hüfte. Seine Hände berührten ihre Taille, doch bis auf ein leichtes Schaudern zeigte sie keinerlei Reaktion. Dann strichen seine Hände an ihrer Seite entlang, und wie in Trance legte Hermione ihre Arme nach oben um eine ebenmässige Linie zu ihrem Oberkörper zu bilden, verzweifelt darum bemüht, seine Bewegung nicht ins Stocken geraten zu lassen. Die Hände glitten weiter und weiter, über ihre Oberarme, dann über ihre Unterarme, während Snape sich näher zu Hermione hinunter beugte.

"So still, Miss Granger?", flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr, und ein erneuter Schauer durchlief ihren Körper, als seine warme Atemluft ihre Wange und den Hals streifte, "Hat es Ihnen zum ersten Mal die Sprache verschlagen?"

Mittlerweile hatte er zärtlich ihre Handgelenke umfasst, und sie schloss mit einem nicht hörbaren Seufzer die Augen, als seine Daumen die sensible Haut über der Pulsader liebkosten. Und was war das? Etwas anderes, weiches berührte nun ihre Haut... es fühlte sich beinahe so an wie...

Jähe Eingebung und ein deutlich hörbares Einschnappen wie von einem Schloss lösten schlagartig ihre Erstarrung und Hermione riss in plötzlicher Erkenntnis die Augen auf. Snape hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet und grinste sie selbstgefällig an – wie eine Katze, die heimlich die Sahne von der Torte geleckt hatte.

"Was zum... ", begann Hermione und versuchte ihre Arme nach unten zu reissen, doch ihre Ahnung von soeben wurde bestätigt, als sie den Druck von fest um ihre Handgelenke geschlossene Handschellen spürte, die einen unüberwindbaren Widerstand boten. Es klirrte leise, als die metallene Kette sich im Ring an der Wand bewegte. Das Weiche, was sie zuvor auf ihrer Haut gespürt hatte, war nichts anderes gewesen als das Leopardenfell, mit dem die Handschellen eingefasst waren, um ein Aufschürfen der Haut zu vermeiden.

"Was soll das?", fauchte sie ihn an, "Machen Sie mich augenblicklich los!"

Snape zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als er erwiderte: "Haben Sie denn einen Schlüssel dafür?"

Ihr wurde kalt. Nein, hatte sie nicht. Die Wut von vorhin wallte wieder in ihr auf, und sie begann sich unter Snape zu winden und zu drehen. Behende sprang dieser von ihr weg und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, stand dann aber rasch auf, als sie ihn mit dem Schienbein im Rücken traf.

Hermione schrie ihn lautstark an, stampfte mit den Füssen auf der Matratze herum und zerrte verzweifelt an den unnachgiebigen Handschellen. Snape beobachtete dies alles mit einem amüsierten Grinsen aus sicherer Entfernung, kam dann aber, als ihre Androhungen immer phantastischer wurden, wieder näher heran. Erleichtert, dass ihre Worte anscheinend Wirkung gezeigt hatten und er nun die Handschellen öffnen würde - und es war ihr egal ob mit einem Zauberspruch oder einem Seitenschneider – verstummte sie. Doch heute war ihr das Glück anscheinend nicht hold.

Snape beugte sich leicht zu ihr hinunter, bevor er mit ruhiger Stimme und verschmitztem Lächeln sagte: "Schreien Sie soviel Sie wollen, Miss Granger – die Wände hier sind dick, man wird Sie nicht hören..." Dann verliess er gemächlichen Schrittes das Schlafzimmer und liess eine völlig konsternierte Hermione zurück.

"He!", schrie sie ihm hinterher, nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte, "Du verdammter Bastard! Komm sofort zurück!"

Nach einem kurzen Moment erschien Snape wieder im Türrahmen und erwiderte: "Sind wir also mittlerweile beim 'Du' angelangt? Nun, mir soll es recht sein... und wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest - ich werde noch ein wenig lesen, bis du dich wieder beruhigt hast."

"Ich _bin_ ganz ruhig!", presste Hermione zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor, doch ihr gerötetes Gesicht strafte ihre Worte Lüge.

Snapes Augenbraue hob sich. "Das bezweifle ich", erwiderte er, kehrte ihr den Rücken zu und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Hermione wurde darauf hin wieder um einiges lauter, doch Snape hatte es sich bereits auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht, sein Buch zur Hand genommen und sich ein frisches Glas Wein eingeschenkt. Er hatte nicht vor, in den nächsten Minuten wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurück zu kehren, und lauschte mit halbem Ohr Hermiones Flüchen, während er zwischendurch von seiner Lektüre zum Feuer und wieder zurück schaute.

Es war schon überraschende zehn Minuten vollkommen still in seinem Quartier, bevor Snape aufstand um nach Hermione zu schauen. Sie lag mit dem Kopf von der Türe abgewandt bewegungslos auf dem Bett. Hätte ihr Brustkorb sich nicht regelmässig gehoben und gesenkt, hätte man denken können, sie würde nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen.

Lautlos ging er links um das Bett herum um einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht zu werfen, doch kaum erkannte sie seine Absicht, drehte sie den Kopf ruckartig auf die andere Seite.

Eine Weile blieb er neben ihr sitzen und beobachtete amüsiert ihre Trotzreaktion. Hermione rührte sich nicht und bemühte sich weiterhin, ihn zu ignorieren. Ebenfalls versuchte sie das aufkeimende Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch zu unterdrücken, als sie Snapes Hand auf ihrer rechten Seite spürte. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war nun völlig auf die Stelle ihrer Haut konzentriert, die Snape berührte, und ihre Sinne wurden überflutet von ungewohnten und unerwarteten Gefühlen, als seine Hand sich allmählich nach oben bewegte.

"Nun, Hermione?", flüsterte er ihr zu, als er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, "Und was jetzt?"

Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf und schaute ihm in seine schwarzen Augen. Und wieder hätte sie in deren Tiefe ertrinken können. Sein Blick war offener, als sie es je bei ihm gesehen hatte, ehrlich und vollkommen frei von verletzendem Humor. Es war ihr, als ob sie einen Blick in seine Seele erhaschen konnte, und in diesem Moment wollte sie mehr als alles andere von dieser Essenz kosten, welche Severus Snape, verhassten und gefürchteten Zaubertrankprofessor Hogwarts und Hauslehrer Slytherins ausmachte.

"Ich... Ich...", stotterte sie.

"Sprich immer alles aus, Hermione, sonst wird die Furcht vor dem Ungesagten dich eines Tages lähmen.", unterwies er sie mit ruhiger Stimme, und Hermione schloss für einen Moment die Augen und schluckte leer. Er hatte ja so recht, nicht wahr? Nein, sie nahm es ihm nicht übel, dass er sich wieder einmal über sie stellte und sie belehrte – an seinem beinahe sanften Tonfall konnte sie erkennen, dass er es keinesfalls gesagt hatte, um sie zu verletzen.

Wenn er auf diese Weise mit ihr sprach, das wurde ihr mit einem Mal bewusst, war sie Wachs in seinen Händen. Vergessen waren die Vorkommnisse des heutigen Tages. Vergessen war die Tatsache, dass die Handschellen ihr gar keine andere Möglichkeit liessen, als ihm zuzuhören und ihn zu spüren. Vergessen war alles bis auf das Hier und Jetzt. Und es machte ihr nichts aus - ja, es war ihr sogar vollkommen egal.

"Forme mich.", hauchte sie zur Antwort und hätte beinahe aufgelacht, als sein Gesicht einen konsternierten Ausdruck annahm – konnte er ja nichts von ihren Gedankengängen wissen.

"Was?"

Sie hob ihren Kopf soweit es ihr in ihrer momentanen Position möglich war und sprach so leise, dass er sich noch dichter zu ihr beugen musste um sie verstehen zu können: "Küss mich."

Seine Antwort blieb unausgesprochen, statt dessen presste er als Erwiderung seine Lippen auf die ihren. Hermiones Kopf sank zurück auf das Kissen, während sie ihren Mund leicht öffnete um seine Zunge willkommen zu heissen. Sie hätte gerne seinen Kopf gehalten um ihn noch näher an sich heran ziehen zu können und den Kuss zu intensivieren, doch ihr waren im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Hände gebunden. So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich mit dem abzugeben, was er ihr anbot.

Es war ein hingebungsvoller, leidenschaftlicher und inniger Kuss, doch wiederum war er so zärtlich, dass er nicht als heftig oder sogar verzehrend gelten konnte. Hermione ertrank in ihm und liess sich auf der aufwogenden Welle Glücks treiben.

Frustriert murrte sie, als er sich schliesslich von ihr löste und ihr ins Gesicht schaute. Er nahm ihren Kopf in beide Hände, küsste dann zuerst ihre Stirn, ihre Nase, ganz kurz ihren Mund und wanderte dann weiter zu ihrer Kehle. Nippend und kostend, bis er Hermione ein leises Stöhnen entringen konnte, das auf seinen Lippen vibrierte.

Seine Hände glitten hinunter und begannen, Knopf für Knopf ihres Hemdes zu öffnen. Hermione hob ihm ihren Oberkörper entgegen, wie wenn sie es kaum erwarten könnte, dass er sie so rasch als möglich von dem Kleidungsstück befreite. Nur kurz streifte er ihre Brüste, doch ihre Brustwarzen reagierten sogleich und wurden hart und noch sensibler, als sie es bereits schon waren.

Weiter strich er ihren Körper entlang, die Beine hinunter bis zu den Füssen, wo er ihre Schuhe und Socken auszog. Dann tastete er sich wieder nach oben und öffnete gemächlich die Knöpfe ihrer Jeans, welche er zusammen mit ihrem Slip wiederum ihre Beine hinunter streifte und auf den Boden warf. Dieses Mal hob Hermione, deren Körper vor Erregung bereits leicht zitterte, ihre Hüfte, um seine Arbeit zu erleichtern.

"Und nun?", fragte er sie leise, als er mit seinem Kopf wieder auf gleicher Höhe mit dem ihren war.

Hermione, unfähig einen vollständigen Satz zu Stande zu bringen, erwiderte nur: "Mmh... weitermachen..."

Snape lachte leise und widmete sich dann wieder ihrem Körper. Er streifte ihr Hemd zur Seite und liess seine Finger über ihre immer noch verhüllten Brüste tanzen, bevor er diese mit seinem Mund bedeckte. Zuerst glitt nur seine Zunge über die von der Haut erwärmte Seide, dann begann er mit seinen Zähnen leicht am Stoff und dem darunter liegenden Fleisch zu knabbern. Hermione sog zischend den Atem ein.

'Gelobt sei der Erfinder von vorne öffnenden Büstenhaltern.', dachte Snape zu sich und öffnete den Verschluss des letzten Kleidungsstückes, welches noch zwischen ihm und Hermiones nackter Haut stand. Ihre Brüste waren fest und wohlgeformt, ihre Brustwarzen dunkel und hart vor Erregung. Einen Moment länger betrachtete er noch ihren Oberkörper, bevor er seine vorige Tätigkeit mit Händen und Mund wieder aufnahm.

Hermione hielt die Augen geschlossen und genoss das Gefühl, welches ihr durch die Adern strömte. Nie hätte sie es sich zu träumen gewagt, dass sie einmal auf Snapes Bett liegen und es sogar geniessen würde – nicht, dass sie bei ersterem eine andere Wahl hatte, aber bei letzterem...

Seine Zunge glitt über ihre rechte Brustwarze, während seine Hand mit der linken herumspielte. Dann nahm er sie in den Mund, sog daran und liess sie unerwartet wieder los. Hermione wollte gerade protestieren, als er ihr auf die nun feuchte Stelle auf der Haut blies und sie erschauern liess.

'Woher wissen die Männer bloss immer, was sie tun müssen?', wunderte sich Hermione kurz, doch weiter konnte sie den Gedanken nicht spinnen, da Snape ihrer rechten Brust nun die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit zukommen liess.

Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren, als er etwas vor sich hin murmelte, dass sie jedoch nicht verstehen konnte. Und dann schien vor ihren Augen ein Feuerwerk zu explodieren als sich ein noch nie zuvor gekanntes Prickeln von der Stelle, wo Snape kurz zuvor noch seinen Mund gehabt hatte, rasend schnell einen Weg durch ihre Blutbahnen suchte. _Das_ hiess es also, mit einem Zauberer das Bett zu teilen...

Noch einmal wiederholte er den Zauberspruch, und wieder durchflutete ein Regenbogen an Gefühlen ihren Körper. Zwischen ihren Beinen pochte es schon beinahe unangenehm als die Eindrücke allmählich wieder abflauten. Aus ihrem Augenwinkel heraus konnte sie Snapes Kopf sehen, als er seine Lippen auf eine andere Stelle ihres Körpers legte, und nun sah sie, kaum hatte er den Zauber fertig gesprochen, ihre Haut unter seinem Mund leicht aufglühen. Gerade als sie dachte, dass dies alles war, was es zu sehen gab, glühte die Stelle nochmals auf und einem Wurm gleich schlängelte sich das schwache Licht dicht unter ihrer Haut dem Körper entlang. Hermione versuchte gar nicht erst das Stöhnen, das sich in ihrer Kehle aufbaute zu unterdrücken, als die Empfindungen sie erneut überwältigten.

Sich mit seinem linken Ellbogen aufstützend, glitt seine rechte Hand ihren Bauch hinunter zwischen ihre Beine. Hermione stöhnte auf, als seine Finger um ihre Klitoris kreisten. Zuerst zärtlich, dann drückte er leicht zu, dann wieder sanft und fliessend. Hermione drehte der Kopf, und sie war sich sicher, dass sie nicht mehr viel dergleichen aushalten konnte, doch er trieb sie noch weiter zu unbekannten Höhen.

Seine Finger blieben fordernd, und er strich ihr die Schamlippen entlang, wo sich die Feuchtigkeit ihrer Scheide bereits verteilt hatte. Dann drang er mit einem Finger in sie ein, und Hermione versteifte sich nur einen kurzen Augenblick, bevor sie sich wieder entspannte und sich ihm völlig ergab. Hinein und hinaus, mit dem Finger leicht gekrümmt die Scheidenwand entlang und tiefer bis zum Knöchel. Hermione drückte ihre Hüfte seiner Hand entgegen, doch Snape lachte nur leise und wich ihr nach unten aus, indem er ihre Bewegung mitmachte. Wieder strich er ihr über die Klitoris, während sein Mund sich immer noch mit ihrer Brust beschäftigte.

Dann streckte er sich, kletterte schliesslich über sie zwischen ihre Beine und küsste sie erneut, dieses Mal um einiges leidenschaftlicher, und Hermione erkannte darin auch seine eigene Erregung. Mit der rechten Hand umfasste er ihr Kinn, und sie konnte ihre eigene Feuchtigkeit auf ihrer Haut spüren. Beinahe hätte sie vergessen zu atmen und die Welt um sich herum vergessen, doch er löste sich bereits wieder von ihr und folgte mit seiner Zunge einer unsichtbaren Linie über ihr Kinn, ihren Hals und zwischen ihren Brüsten hindurch weiter nach unten.

Neugierig hob Hermione ihren Kopf und beobachtete Snape, dessen Zunge immer weiter ihren nackten Bauch hinunter wanderte. 'Was hat er vor?', wunderte sich Hermione irritiert, als er ihre Beine anwinkelte und ihre Hüfte anhob, 'Er wird doch nicht etwa...'

"Oh mein Gott!", keuchte Hermione überrascht auf und liess ihren Kopf zurück auf das Kissen fallen, als seine Zunge in sie hinein glitt. Ihre Nervenenden schienen in Flammen aufzugehen. Sie mochte schon mehrere sexuelle Beziehungen gehabt haben, aber so etwas... nein, so etwas hatte sie definitiv noch nie erlebt.

Snape hob kurz seinen Kopf und schaute sie verschmitzt an, bevor er sich wieder seiner Aufgabe widmete. Mit seiner Zunge strich er über ihre Schamlippen, was einen neuerlichen Schauer in ihrem Körper hervor rief. Sachte nahm er ihre Klitoris zwischen die Zähne und knabberte vorsichtig daran, und Hermione schnappte hörbar nach Luft.

Nicht jeder schätzte den Geschmack von erregten Frauen, manche fanden ihn sogar geradezu abstossend – doch zu denen gehörte Snape nicht. Diese bittere, leicht säuerliche Essenz, bei jeder Frau verschieden und doch gleich, verlockte ihn. Es war die pure Weiblichkeit, urtümlich und makellos. Während er Hermione kostete, spürte er ihre Bereitwilligkeit, ihre völlige Hingabe und ihre Erregtheit, die die seine anstachelte und weiter trieb. Und gleichzeitig verspürte er ein gewisses Gefühl an Macht, doch achtete er sorgfältig darauf, die unsichtbare Linie zur völligen Dominanz nicht zu überschreiten.

Sein erigiertes Glied pochte fordernd nach Beachtung, doch er ignorierte es und drang mit seiner Zunge wieder in Hermione ein. Er mochte diese raue, unebene Haut der Scheide, die mit wachsender Erregung mehr und mehr Flüssigkeit absonderte. Hermione stöhnte wiederholt auf, und Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten. Es gab gewisse Dinge im Leben, die konnte man einfach nicht verlernen.

Er blickte zu ihr hoch, und ertrank beinahe in dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Hermione hatte die Augen fest geschlossen, ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und ihre Wangen vor Erregung gerötet. Als sie spürte, dass er zu ihr hoch schaute, öffnete sie die Augen und sah ihn an. Ihr Blick, voller Leidenschaft und Emotionen, verzauberte und fesselte ihn. Nicht mehr fähig zu widerstehen, kroch er ihrem Körper entlang hoch und küsste sie tief und heftig.

Hermione schmeckte sich selbst auf seiner Zunge, kostete von ihrer eigenen Erregung.

"Ich will dich.", flüsterte sie ihm zu, als er für einen kurzen Moment den Kuss unterbrach um Luft zu holen.

"Nein", lachte er und beabsichtigte, sich wieder von ihr weg zu bewegen, "noch nicht." – Wenn er sie nahm, wollte er sie ganz haben, und nicht mit dem Gefühl, dass sie ihm ergeben und ausgeliefert war, während sie an die Wand gekettet war. Zu gegebener Zeit würde er sie losmachen, und dann konnten sie sich gegenseitig vollständig geniessen.

"Jetzt!", zischte sie, und gleichzeitig schlossen sich ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und drückten ihn an sie. Snapes Arme gaben nach, und nun lag er der Länge nach auf ihrem Körper. Sie konnte seine eigene Erregung deutlich durch seine Hose gegen ihr Schambein gedrückt fühlen und in einer vielsagenden Geste bewegte sie ihr Becken.

"Wenn du dich nicht augenblicklich ausziehst und mich nimmst, dann – ich schwöre dir - wirst du deine Eier inskünftig in einem Einmachglas auf meinem Regal bewundern können!", drohte sie ihm neckend, jedoch mit einem gefährlich ernsten Unterton.

Er war nahe dran ihr zu widersprechen, doch kaum hatte sie geendet, war er sich sicher, dass er höchst wahrscheinlich nicht mehr viel länger durchgehalten hätte und eher früher als später an einer Überdosis Hormone gestorben wäre. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang suchte er nach einer Erwiderung, bevor er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: "Unter einer Bedingung."

"Ja?"

"Du lässt mich los..." – ihr Gesichtsausdruck in diesem Moment war unbezahlbar, bevor sie ihn verschämt anlächelte und ihre Beine wieder löste.

Noch einmal gab er ihr einen innigen Kuss und setzte sich anschliessend auf, um die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen. Für Hermione verging eine halbe Ewigkeit, bevor endlich der letzte Knopf aus dem Knopfloch sprang und er sein Hemd abstreifte. Dann fuhr er mit den Knöpfen an seiner Hose fort...

"Noch mehr Knöpfe?", fragte sie verzweifelt, "Hast du denn keine Hose mit Reissverschluss?"

"Reissver-was?", wunderte er sich, als er den letzten Knopf geöffnet hatte und seine Schuhe auszog, bevor er die Hose mitsamt Unterhose abstreifte. Als letztes zog er seine Socken aus – er gehörte nicht zu der Sorte Männer, die sogar beim Sex die Socken anbehielten.

Er atmete erleichtert aus, dass sein Glied nun nicht mehr schmerzhaft eingeengt in seiner Hose steckte, sondern der Natur der Sache gemäss in einem schrägen Winkel vom Rest seines Körpers abstand. 

Ein kaum merkliches Nicken von Hermione war die letzte Aufforderung, die er gebraucht hatte, und er legte sich langsam auf sie. Mit seiner linken Hand führte er sein Glied zu ihrer Scheide und in einer einzigen, fliessenden Bewegung drang er vollständig in sie ein.

Wie aus einem Mund entfuhr beiden ein Stöhnen, und Snape hielt kurz inne um das Gefühl vollständig auszukosten. Warme, feuchte Enge umhüllte ihn und hätte ihn beinahe augenblicklich zum Höhepunkt getrieben, hätte sie sich in diesem Moment auch nur das kleinste Bisschen bewegt.

Doch Hermione, völlig überfordert von den verschiedensten Sinneseindrücken, die alle gleichzeitig auf sie einstürmten, blieb vollkommen regungslos liegen. Die Leere und das Ziehen zwischen ihren Beinen war verschwunden und ersetzt worden durch ein Gefühl von Fülle und Sättigung. Und gerade als sie dachte, besser könnte es nicht mehr werden, begann Snape sich in ihr zu bewegen.

Zuerst zog er sich nur wenig zurück, bevor er wieder langsam in sie hinein glitt, und Hermiones Körper erzitterte. Nochmals verharrte er und verliess dann beinahe vollständig ihren Körper, nur um bedächtig wieder gänzlich in sie einzudringen.

"Oh!", entwich es ihrem Mund, und unbewusst drückte sie ihm ihr Becken entgegen um ihn noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Auch Snape begann zu stöhnen, und die Anstrengung, die es ihn kostete sich zurück zu halten, stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Er behielt seinen langsamen, süss-quälenden Rhythmus bei und Hermione hatte beinahe das Gefühl, jeden Moment platzen zu müssen. Ihre Beine schlossen sich abermals um ihn und zogen ihn noch dichter heran, während sie gleichzeitig ihre Hüfte hob um sein Tempo zu verändern.

Auch Snape spürte den Drang und das Bedürfnis nach 'mehr', und so wurden seine Bewegungen schneller und intensiver, während ihre Lippen sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen und verzehrenden Kuss fanden. Noch einmal drang er tief in sie ein und spürte dabei, wie sich ihre Muskeln um ihn zusammen zogen und ihr Körper sich anspannte. Das war zuviel für ihn um sich noch weiter zurück zu halten, und gerade als sie sich auf dem Höhepunkt ihres Orgasmus befand, erreichte auch er die Erlösung. Gemeinsam gingen sie in ihrer Ekstase auf und liessen die Lust ihre überempfindlichen Nerven umfluten.

Als auch die letzte Welle der Leidenschaft verebbt war, löste sich Snape sachte von ihr und legte sich neben ihr hin. Einen Moment lang schloss er die Augen und atmete regelmässig ein und aus um seinen Puls zu beruhigen, während er spürte, dass Hermione neben ihm dasselbe tat.

Gleichzeitig öffneten sie ihre Augen wieder und blickten sich an. Hermione lächelte ihm erschöpft und glücklich zu. "Danke.", hauchte sie ihm müde entgegen, und er strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange, bevor er ihr einen sanften Kuss gab.

"Ich habe zu danken", erwiderte er, und in seiner Stimme konnte sie nichts anderes als die Wahrheit erkennen.

Es vergingen einige Minuten, bevor Snape wieder zu sprechen begann: "Soll ich dich losmachen?"

"Wie denn? Ich habe doch keinen Schlüssel."

"Du nicht... aber ich"

"Was hast du?", fragte sie entsetzt.

"Den Schlüssel", gab er zur Antwort und drehte sich zum Nachttisch auf seiner Seite um, öffnete die Schublade und brachte einen kleinen Schlüssel zum Vorschein.

"Woher..."

"Nun, vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit, dass du mit Rachel und Isi bei Gelegenheit einmal ein ernsthaftes Wort wechselst.", flüsterte er ihr schelmisch zu, als er sich zu ihr beugte und die Handschellen aufschloss.

"Mmh...", entgegnete sie und atmete hörbar erleichtert aus, als sie ihre Arme endlich nach unten nehmen und sich die Handgelenke reiben konnte.

Snape nahm ihre Hände in die seinen und küsste ihre Gelenke zärtlich, bevor er sie umarmte und an ihn drückte. Geschickt drehte sie sich in seinen Armen und lag nun mit dem Rücken an ihn gekuschelt. Sein Atem strich ihr sanft über den Nacken. Sie genoss die Wärme und Geborgenheit, die er ihr in diesem Moment zu geben schien, und genauso fühlte auch er sich mit ihr im Arm. Einer von Hermiones letzten Gedanken galt McGonagall, und ob diese wohl immer noch in ihrem Quartier auf ihre Rückkehr wartete?

Kurz darauf schliefen sie beide schliesslich erschöpft ein, jeder mit einem heimlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

***

Hermione erwachte, als ein Strahl der aufgehenden Sonne durch das hoch oben in der Wand gelegene Fenster ihr direkt ins Gesicht schien. Seufzend öffnete sie die Augen und räkelte sich im Licht des Morgens. Der Protest ihrer Muskeln liess sie kurz inne halten und sie vermochte nicht, ein kurzes Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Zwischen ihren Beinen fühlte sie sich wund und klebrig, und die Haut juckte von getrocknetem Schweiss. Auch ihre Handgelenke schmerzten und als sie sie näher betrachtete, entdeckte sie ein paar aufgeschürfte Stellen - trotz des Leopardenfells mit welchem die Handschellen umwickelt waren. Vorsichtig berührte sie die gerötete Haut und strich sanft darüber. Wenn sie nicht eine Woche lang an den Folgen dieser Nacht leiden wollte, musste sie wohl Poppy um eine Heilsalbe bitten.

Hermione setzte sich im Bett auf, den erneuten Protest ihres Körpers ignorierend, und blickte auf ihren immer noch schlafenden Liebhaber neben sich. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, als sie an die vergangenen Stunden zurück dachte. Im Licht des neuen Tages betrachtet, hätte sie, wenn sie wirklich ehrlich zu sich war, auch weitaus Schlimmeres als nur Muskelkater und ein paar Aufschürfungen in Kauf genommen - nur um so eine Nacht nochmals erleben zu können. Mit diesem Mann.

Sie beugte sich zu Snape hinunter und strich im eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Severus? Bist du wach?", fragte sie leise und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

"Mmmh...", kam die Antwort und ein Arm schlang sich um ihre Hüfte, doch seine Augen blieben geschlossen.

Hermione blickte von ihm weg auf den Nachttisch neben dem Bett, wo er die Handschellen hingelegt hatte. So ein kleines Geschenk - so grosse Wirkung. Sie lehnte sich über ihn, sein Murren nicht beachtend, und nahm den Gegenstand in die Hand. Mit den Fingern strich sie über das weiche Leopardenfell und erneut musste sie lächeln, als ihre Gedanken abschweiften.

"Severus?", fragte sie erneut, als ihr Blick vom Gegenstand in ihren Händen, zu seinen Handgelenken und schliesslich zu dem in der Wand eingelassenen Ring glitt, "Wo hast du eigentlich den Schlüssel hingelegt?"

~~~ Ende ~~~

*aaaahh*.... geschafft!

Hat es euch gefallen? Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen  ....  Merci.

P.S.: Vielen Dank an alle, die mich vorangetrieben, motiviert und bedroht haben ;-) ... ohne euch hätte ich vermutlich den Durchhaltewillen nicht gehabt, dieses Kapitel bzw. die Story auch wirklich zu beenden. Und ja, die Fic ist _hier_ zu ende!


End file.
